Little House
by EatSleepBreatheJonas
Summary: Another songfic, one shot to Little House by The Fray. Troyella. Rated T for language and suicide attempts.


"_**Little House"**_

_**trumpetrulez101**_

**Okay, don't yell at me. I know I'm supposed to be working on WYW? But this...came to me? You guys know I'm a sucker for a song fic one shot. So...here's my latest.**

**Rated T for language, and multiple suicide attempts. **

**Expect to cry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or The Fray's song "Little House." **

**(Everytime the lyrics appear, it's a time change...like a few weeks or months. It doesn't matter which.)**

* * *

"My mom was...an amazing person. She loved everyone. She never turned someone away. She couldn't say no to a friend." Gabriella let out a hollow laugh, wiping away a tear. 

"But I loved her. This is supposed to be a celebration of her life. How right that seems. Her life was a celebration. She was never sad. And even if she was, she didn't let her friends or family see. Always a bright smile, always a shoulder to cry on. Always a hug to be offered. Always...there. But...where is she now? Where am I now?"

She asked bluntly, crying openly.

"My mom wouldn't have wanted to die like this. A car accident? No. Surely not. I just don't understand. Sometimes..." Gabriella didn't finish the statement, instead, collapsing, sobbing, into her boyfriend's waiting arms.

"I love you Mom." She whispered, kissing the coffin, next to the large rectangular hole in the ground.

A long silence issued as Troy walked his grieving girlfriend back to the group of friends and distant family, all flown out from California for the funeral.

"Please bow your head in respect for the dead." The deacon murmured.

Gabriella only sobbed harder at this, as the coffin was slowly lowered into the earth.

"No!" She wailed, breaking free of Troy's arms, running to the hole, teetering on the edge.

"Gabriella!" Troy and Chad jumped forward, and slowly dragged her away.

"Don't let them do it! She hates the dark! Don't let them put her down there!" She shrieked, clawing at their arms.

"Gabriella, just breathe." A crying Sharpay pleaded, Taylor behind her, rubbing Gabriella's shoulders.

"Mom!" Gabriella screamed, dropping to her knees, sobbing, as the sky opened up, rain pouring down on the funeral congregation.

_She doesn't look, she doesn't see_

_Opens up for nobody_

_Figures out, she figures out_

_Narrow line, she can't decide_

_Everything short of suicide_

_Never hurts, nearly works_

"Gabriella don't do this!" Troy pleaded with his grief-stricken girlfriend, who was fingering the pink razor curiously.

"Troy, I'm sorry." She whispered, dropping the razor, collapsing against the shower.

"Stay with me baby, stay with me!" He cried frantically, calling 911.

A pale Gabriella lay in the hospital bed, covers pulled up to her shoulders, hair pulled up in a messy ponytail.

Troy sat next to her, Sharpay and Chad in the doorway.

"I'm sorry." Sharpay mumbled, going over to Gabriella. "She hated her hair in ponytails." She explained, braiding it idly.

Troy gave a hollow laugh. "Why would she do this?"

Chad just stared at the portrait of Mrs. Montez Troy brought from her room.

"She's so depressed. I think she just wants to go home to her mom." Chad whispered.

Taylor came back into the room. "The doctor says she should be fine. We just have to keep her away from sharp objects."

Troy put his head down on the bed, crying. "Why would she do this?" He repeated, clutching the blanket.

"Where...am I?" Gabriella's eyes fluttered open.

Everyone's heads snapped to her face.

"You're awake!" Sharpay whispered, hugging her.

Chad let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

Taylor fell against the door frame with a sigh of relief.

Troy stared at her. "I'm so glad you're alive." He murmured, hugging her close, kissing her forehead.

"That makes one of us."

_Something is scratching_

_Its way out_

_Something you want _

_To forget about_

"Troy I know I promised, but I can't do this anymore! I can't live without my mother!"

"What about me? I can't live with out you!" Troy pleaded, taking a step closer to her,

"You have a family. You have people who care about you. I have no one." Gabriella countered.

"All our friends care about you! Damn it, I love you!"

"Gabriella, we all love you!" Taylor and Kelsi insisted, not moving.

Gabriella's eyes betrayed her pain. "I'm so sorry."

"Gabriella, we're begging you don't do this. You're not calm. We can get you help...just...please...put down the gun." Sharpay murmured, reaching out to the troubled girl.

"No! I just can't! I can't live without her! I can't live with the guilt!"

She pulled the trigger. Nothing.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Gabriella fainted, from shock, or stress, or both.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Troy said hollowly, picking up her limp body.

_A part of you that'll never show_

_You're the only one that'll ever know_

_Take it back when it all began_

_Take your time, would you understand_

_What it's all about?_

_What it's all about?_

"I hate this place Troy." Gabriella muttered, banging her head against the glass window of the suicide ward in the hospital.

"I hate having you here." He whispered, taking her hand.

"You and them. You all put me here." She said softly, glaring at him, and her friends behind him.

"Gabriella, you tried to kill yourself..twice!" Jason cried incredulously.

She stared at him. "You think I don't know that?"

"We miss the old you." Kelsi murmured, trying to hug her.

"The old me died with my mother." She snapped, falling onto the bed, crying.

The others left, leaving Troy and a sobbing Gabriella.

"I want to take you home. But the doctors don't trust you." He admitted.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Is it so much to ask to die?" She asked sadly.

"Gabriella, look at me. I love you. Your friends love you. Damn it Gabriella! Your mother wouldn't want this for you!"

"Shut the hell up! You don't know what she would have wanted!"

_Something is scratching_

_Its way out_

_Something you want _

_To forget about_

"I want to die." She admitted to the counselor, glaring at the doctor standing outside,who was listening through a small receiver.

"Why do you want to die?" The woman asked curiously.

"Because I want to be with my mother. And I deserve to die. It's my fault."

She had never talked about her mother's death, other than what was necessary; a car accident.

"I'm sure it's not your fault." The friendly blonde lady smiled encouragingly. "Why do you think it's your fault?"

"It was my job to get the brakes checked. I forgot. The brakes fell, and the car swerved, hitting...something. I don't remember. I was fine. She was...oh God!" Gabriella cried, tears pouring down her face.

"What? What is it?"

"She must have died instantly...but she looked so...bad...oh she didn't want to die that way! And it's my fault she did!"

_No one expects _

_You to get up_

_All on your own with_

_No one around_

"Gabriella...the doctors say you can go home tomorrow. Troy whispered, taking her hand.

"I still want to die though."

"They think it would be better for you to go home. Back to your real house."

"I can't go back there! No! I can't! That house still has everything of hers! I can't do it! Toy don't make me do it!" Gabriella pleaded, her eyes wide in fear.

"Gabriella, you can't start to heal until you make the first step." Chad said softly.

"No! I won't!" She sobbed, clinging to Troy's shirt, suddenly something flashed in her eyes

"Oh God...Troy...I love you." She whispered, going limp.

"Gabriella?" He panicked, bending over her, trying to find a pulse.

"GET HELP!" He yelled, and his friends ran out of the room in search for a doctor.

* * *

Troy sat in the hard hospital chair; numb. 

He stared at the piece of paper in his hand.

_Name: Gabriella Victoria Montez._

_Age: 19._

_Time of Death: 11:59 pm._

_Date of Death: December Thirty-first, 2010._

_Cause of Death: Ruptured ectopic pregnancy._

Bits of his conversation with the doctors echoed in his mind.

"_Did you know she was pregnant?" The doctor, still in scrubs, questioned._

"_...No. She didn't tell me." Troy whispered, tears brimming. _

"_She...died of a ruptured ectopic pregnancy. I'm so sorry." The man murmured, walking away to finish the paperwork._

_Troy stared after him in shock, sitting down on the hard chairs in the waiting room, burying his face in his hands, crying._

* * *

Troy stood over the grave stone, crying softly. 

"I still miss you. I still love you." He whispered, looking towards the sky.

"Alright. I'm ready to go." He whispered to Chad, who nodded at the rest of the group.

As his friends walked away, he went down on his knees, crying, and placed one kiss on the name engraved in stone.

_Gabriella Victoria Montez_

_Friend, Daughter, Lover, Mother. _

_12/31/10_

_May The Angels Watch Over Her Spirit._

**Hate it? Love it? I'm sobbing. Please tell me what you thought! The reason Gabriella was so...suicidal: She was pretty much wrecked mentally after her mother's death. And I know she didn't have the baby, but even so, she carried the baby, so she's technically a mother. And an ectopic pregnancy is like a regular pregnancy, except different symptoms. (If you want to know more, research it, I just got my info from "Doctor On Trial," by Henry Denker. )**

**trumpetrulez101**


End file.
